Going to the Prom
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Kevin just had to open his mouth. "You know I can get anyone in this school to go to prom with me though." A simple sentence followed by a stupid bet. Can he really get anyone to go with him? Or is he all bark? What if that 'anyone' was a dork who wore a hat everyday? Can Kevin do it? Or will he lose and have to work at Rolf's farm for the rest of the grading period?
1. Bets

**A/N: Hey reader's, what's up? Got a new story here for you :D I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do writing it for you all. If you haven't already, make sure to check out my other story I wrote for this fandom or even my other stories for all the other fandoms' lol. Anyway, leave a review and tell me if I did some justice. Thanks for checking this out and I hope you all enjoy. Btw, I had to do this cliché plot.I hope you enjoy it to the fullest.  
**

_Bets_

Kevin smirked as he walked along Rolf, their eye's wondering across all of the females in the school. From freshmen to seniors, each looked lovely in their own way. "Dude, only thing that's good about this hell of a place is the sight of all of these beautiful babes." He grinned and waved to one who blushed and shyly waved back.

Rolf nodded with a matching smile, "Ah yes Kevin, I can agree with you on that. In the old country, you never see women as beautiful as this. It is a wonder for the eye." He smiled as his eyes wondered over to the walls. He noticed a prom poster explaining the date, location and the price of tickets. "Did you ask one in particular to the prom dance?" He asked with a raised brow.

Kevin shrugged, "Not yet man. Maybe Nazz, she has been hinting at it though…" He mumbled as he thought about the other day when she made him stop to look at prom dresses. He then smirked, "You know I can get anyone in this school to go to prom with me though." He chuckled and looked over to see Rolf gleaming at him. "What?"

"You really think you could get anyone to go with you?" Rolf asked amused, as if he honestly didn't believe that. "You can be a comedian Kevin. You make Rolf laugh." He said before letting a laugh out.

Kevin frowned and stopped walking, "What? I'm serious dude! I am that amazing." He said as he crossed his arms, his smirk forming again. "I'd even make a bet on it." He huffed before noticing Rolf's smirk grow. He swallowed hard; maybe it wasn't such a good decision to say that.

"Alright Kevin-boy, a bet it shall be. I will chose one person and you must get them to agree to go to prom with you. Also, to make this interesting, you have to kiss them at the prom dance with me there to see it." He grinned.

Kevin groaned, "And kiss them? What if they become attached? You know I don't stick around for relationships Rolf…" He then groaned, he hated turning down bets. He felt like such a coward doing it. "What do I get if I win?" He finally asked.

Rolf tapped his chin, "I'll do your homework for one class for an entire grading period." He offered, noticing Kevin grin and grab for the bait. "But! If you lose! You must… Help me on my farm for the rest of the grading period." He smirked when Kevin gave a grossed out expression.

Kevin hated going to Rolf's farm, it smelled terrible and he wasn't too fond of all of the animals there. But then again… no homework for him in one of the classes he didn't want to do. Rolf was a smart kid so that meant good grades. That was hitting two birds with one stone.

Rolf held his hand out, "Is this a deal? Or no?" He asked as he waited patiently.

Kevin grinned and grabbed Rolf's hand before giving it quite a shake. "Deal dude. This is a piece of cake dude. You can choose whoever you want, this bet is mine. Get ready to start on my homework pages." He said happily.

Rolf gave a matching grin, "I'll let you know by lunch who your date will be. Be ready." He chuckled as the morning bell rang. "We should get to class, no?" He said before Kevin nodded. Heading forward, they headed to their class together.

* * *

Kevin was a nervous wreck by the time he reached their lunch table. Who had Rolf picked? What if it was a girl who wasn't as popular as he? Or a girl who wasn't the nicest of them all. Rolf would make it hard for him, wouldn't he? He swallowed hard when noticing Rolf slump down in front of him. "Hey Rolf."

Rolf opened his lunch sack and pulled out a large sandwich. "Hello Kevin." He greeted before taking a large bite of his food. Grinning at the other, he chewed slowly before swallowing. "I bet you're waiting for me to tell you who the lucky one is aren't you?" He asked with a smile. Noticing Kevin not move, his eyes wandered around. "Could be her… or that girl right over there… Who will be the lucky one?"

Kevin frowned and rocked back on his chair. "Just hurry up and tell me dude. No reason to drag this out." He huffed, his eyes narrowing when Rolf let out a set of loud laughter. "Come on Rolf!"

Rolf wiped a tear away, "Alright, alright. Calm down." He turned and looked around, "I've decided on who your date will be, if you even get them to agree." His arm lifted and pointed towards the Eds table, particularly a hat wearing one. "Double D Edboy." He said with a grin.

Kevin's eyes widened, "I am not gay!" He said, his frown deepening. "I am not taking some guy, some dork to the prom. Do you know how bad that will make me look? The team won't let me live this down! Rolf, you can't do this to me man. I thought this was a girl's only thing…"

Rolf smirked, "You did say anyone, do not forget that." He then paused. "Seems Willfred and Victor will be making a new friend." He grinned.

Kevin groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Fine. I'm not losing this bet, I'm going to win. Guy or not, I'm taking him to prom." He huffed before Nazz sat down next to him. He smiled weakly at the girl, what was he suppose to tell her? He already had plans? He didn't want her heartbroken. Damn… This was his entire fault, him and his big mouth.

Looking over towards the Eds table, his eyes landed on a laughing Edd. Groaning again, he dropped his head on the table. "Damn it Rolf…" He grumbled while the other laughed, Nazz just looked at the two confused before digging into her salad.

**A/N: What did you guys think? My first story in Kevin's point of view. Sorry for the shortness, it's just the prologue you know. I hope you all enjoy this and thanks so much for checking this out. Tell me what you think in a review, give me your opinions! Thanks so much for reading :3**


	2. No

**A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback you guys' lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last Time to see how Kevin's going to smoothly get Double D to go to prom with him :3 Enjoy, thanks and review.**

_No_

Kevin tapped his pencil on his desk as he sat in English. He would have complained about how bored he was if it wasn't for the fact he had a lot on his mind right now. He had a month and a half to get a dork to fall for him and accept his invitation to prom. His eyes moved around the room before stopping on the guy stuck in his thoughts. Double D was currently reading his book while the other two idiots talked about who knows what. He shook his head, why did Rolf have to choose him?

He sat back and groaned, his fingers ran through the few strands of hair that poked through his hat with a sigh. He'd start off with asking him to go watch him during football practice. That wasn't too harmful was it? Shouldn't scare him away right? He grinned; he had this in the bag.

* * *

"No."

Kevin blinked, "What?" He asked, as if he didn't understand the word.

Edd placed his books into his locker, "I dislike football and find it pointless. Thank you for the invitation but I'd rather use my time to study for upcoming tests." He said before placing the books he needed for home into his messenger bag.

Kevin crossed his arms as he leaned against the locker besides Double D's. "But it'll be fun. It'll be nice to get out of the house, and I'll even give you a ride on my bike back home." He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "So what do you say?"

"No." Edd repeated as he closed his locker. He was confused why Kevin had randomly popped up to ask him to watch that. If he didn't have a test next week, he might have but his studies were far more important than some practice. "Now if you will excuse me, I must go home and cook dinner."

"What are you cooking?" Kevin asked curiously as he began walking beside him. He was slightly pissed off that Edd rejected him. He never got rejected. He swore he even heard Rolf laughing in the distance; oh it made him so angry.

Edd looked at him confused, "Kevin, I am not trying to be rude, but could you possibly go away? I have to go meet up with my friends and Eddy wouldn't appreciate it too much if he seen me walking around with you." He said, trying to sound as polite as he could.

Kevin stopped walking and blinked, what in the hell was going on? This was supposed to be easy! He forced a smile, "Sure Dork, I'll see you tomorrow in class." He said and watched Edd hurry off. When alone, he angrily punched the locker.

"Not as easy as you though, huh Kevin?" Came a voice behind him, belonging only to Rolf. "I knew the Edboy wouldn't fall for your charm." He noticed Kevin's glare and held his hands out for peace. "Sorry, I'm just having a fun time with this, that's all." He said truthfully. He then shot a thumb out behind him, "We should get to practice. The coach was calling your name."

Kevin nodded as he took a deep breath to calm down. He really needed to try to control that anger of his. "Yeah, we should." Shrugging his bag back on his shoulder, he walked with Rolf to the locker room. Noticing the cheerleaders against the wall beside the entrance, he sent a smile towards Nazz's way.

"If you keep sending signals her way, won't it hurt her worse when you have to tell her you already have a date for the prom dance?" Rolf asked in a soft whisper as the two walked.

Kevin frowned, "You're probably right. I'll have to tell her tomorrow or something. I don't want to have to deal with it today. I'm already pissed from getting rejected by that nerd. He doesn't know what he's missing out on." He huffed before his anger returned. It seemed like he actually cared. Why in the hell would he care if the dweeb watched him practice or not?

Rolf nodded and patted his shoulder, "As a Sheppard once said, every task comes along with its challenges. Best of luck Kevin-boy." He said with a friendly smile before going over to his locker to change into his jersey.

Going to his own locker, he opened it slightly. Blocking out all of the noises around him, he thought about what he should do next. So, sports were clearly out of the question. Maybe he should just force him to go, threaten him if he refused. But then how would he get that kiss? He didn't want to force one, then he'd seem to be the gay one.

Pulling off his shirt, he replaced it with his jersey. "What should I do?" He mumbled to himself before his locker closed. Putting on his helmet, he made his way out to the field.

Hearing a whistle blow, he and the other member of the team began running laps. By the fifth, he was panting slightly. He kept on, rushing forward before he heard his name yelled. Noticing the coach wave to him, he jogged over. "What is it Coach?" He asked, confused on why he called him over.

The larger man smiled and slapped him on the back. "How's my star player?" He asked but didn't wait long enough for Kevin to answer seeing he continued talking. "We need to have a talk about your performance." He grinned before it slowly dropped. "Oh, and your grades. Apparently the teachers believe their studies are far more important than football." He huffed as he rolled his eyes.

Kevin smiled, "I already know Coach. My mom went at it with me, I'll try harder. I'm sure I'll pass this year. No more F's, I promise." He said with a grin as the coach returned the smile.

The man slapped his back again and nodded, "You better. I don't want you kicked off my team because of some F's." He then pushed Kevin forward. "Now go finish your laps." He blew his whistle loudly. "10 more to go boys!" He hollered.

Kevin chuckled before rushing forward, catching up with the rest of his team.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Let me know in a review, I appreciate every single one. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Anger Issues

**A/N: What's up guys? I hope you all enjoy this :3 Thanks for reading and leave a review.**

_Anger Issues_

Kevin stood, swallowing hard. He looked up at the large purple word sprawled on top of the door. _Library._ When was the last time he was in here? "Too long…" He murmured to himself as he slowly reached out for the handle. That dork had to be here, he knew that for sure. What nerd wasn't in the library? Pulling the door open, the sound of pure silence filled his ears. Oh how he hated this place.

Eyes scanning around, he walked in with his hands shoved in his pocket. He frowned when not seeing the guy he was searching for. It was early in the morning, maybe he wasn't here yet. Glancing down at some titles of books on the shelves, he pulled one out to make it seem like he was actually doing something. He didn't have time to get yelled at by the librarian for 'playing games' or whatever she wanted to call it.

"Didn't think you were the type to read romances, Kevin." Said an amused voice behind him.

Kevin turned around with a frown, ready to threaten whoever it was before seeing it was the one dork he wanted to see. He chuckled and put the book down, "Is that what this all is? I actually came to see you…" He said sheepishly. "I thought I'd find you here."

Edd glanced down at the book Kevin had and placed it back in the place it should have gone. "I am the library aid first period…" He muttered with a light blush. "Why in the world did you come see me? I refuse to do anymore homework, so if that's what this is about, forget about it…" He said weakly, not being able to look Kevin up in the eye."

Kevin tilted his head in confusion before laughing, getting shushed, his laughter quieted down. "You have the wrong idea. I don't want you to do my homework…" He rested his body against the book shelf, "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after practice since I won't have anything better to do." He said with his charming smile. Seeing it only worked on the female gender, Edd wasn't fazed.

Edd sighed and adjusted his hat, "Kevin, you can't do this. Last time I checked, from middle school to sophomore year, you've bullied my friends and I." He placed another returned book where it was suppose to go. "How can you expect me to just forget about all that?" He asked curiously.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes hit the ground; he hated the habit but did it anyway. "I know, I screwed up. But the thing is, I like you, okay?" He said his stomach dropping. He never in his life did he think he'd be confessing to a guy. Fake or not, it still made him want to throw up. Looking back up, his eyes widened slightly at Edd's blushing face. It was… cute…

"You… like me?" Edd questioned slowly, not expecting the confession at all. His blush grew as he thought about his options. "I'll think about it okay? Just go to assumptions, I still have my studies…" He mumbled softly.

Kevin grinned, ignoring the thoughts running throughout his head. "Cool. I know you hate sports and everything, but you really should watch me practice." He said, his smile widening. "Hell, I'll even get you tickets to the upcoming game before Prom."

Edd looked up at him, "Language Kevin!" He huffed before giving a small smile, "I'll consider it…" He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall across the room. "First period is going to start, you should really start heading to class." He suggested as he hugged the books in his hand to his chest.

Kevin nodded and took a step back, "See you in class?" He said with a smirk, watching Edd nod. Turning around, he raised his hand as if to say goodbye before heading out. Once out of the room, Kevin rolled his eyes. "For a smart dork, he's an idiot." He smirked. If he knew confessing a lie would make this easier, he would have done it yesterday. Heading to his first period class, he sat next to Rolf. "Sup dude."

The blue haired man glanced over at Kevin before smiled, "Hello Kevin." He set his book down and turned to face the other. "You're here earlier than usual. I went to your locker and it seemed you were already there." He explained with a confused voice.

Kevin chuckled, "I got here early to talk to my date." He smirked at Rolf's surprised expression.

"The Ed-boy already agreed?" Rolf asked, the feeling of losing already dreading him.

Kevin rocked back in his chair, "I haven't popped the question yet. Seeing how this is going though, it won't be too long." He smirked. "I'll be winning this bet." He grinned before watching the teacher walk in. Great, now he had to deal with all of these boring classes. Awesome.

Rolf glanced over at the other one last time before paying attention to what the teacher had wanted to say.

ooOOooOOoo

Kevin stared across the cafeteria, his head propped up on his hand. He watched Edd smile and laugh as he enjoyed his food. "What a strange guy…" He mumbled to himself before taking a sip of his milk. Noticing Eddy grab at Edd's arm, his eyes narrowed. Anger filled him, it may have been Eddy, playful or not, it pissed him off. Noticing Edd and Ed laugh, his anger subsided. Tearing his eyes away, he smiled at Nazz. "So, what are you up to?" He asked, trying to get his mind off of those three idiots.

Nazz blushed lightly, "Nothing really. I have this Spanish project though that I'm freaking out about. I have to cook something from the culture and you know I'm not the best at either." She groaned.

Kevin chuckled, "Make tacos. That's what I'd do at least." His eyes darted back over to the Eds table when hearing Eddy yelling at the other two for who knows why. His frown returned when Edd pulled away with a frown of his own.

"Problem, Kevin-boy?" Rolf asked with a smirk, noticing his friend getting irritated.

Kevin grunted before standing, "I'm done eating." He huffed, ignoring the looks he was getting from his table. Walking over to the garbage, he frowned as his uneaten food hit the bottom of the can. Why in the hell was he getting so angry? What they did over at their table was none of his concern. He ran a hand down his face. "What in the hell is wrong with me?"

**A/N: And that's all for this chapter :3 Thanks so much for the feedback you guys, I love reading your reviews. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, thanks so much for reading and please, if I may have a moment of your time, leave a review. Thanks!**


	4. The Ride

**A/N: What's up you guys? I have the next chapter for you; I hope you all enjoy this. I want to make this story 10+ chapters so let's see how it goes. Sorry if this seems a bit fast paced, it's just because they only have like… 45 days til prom. I know, it takes more than that to fall in love so yes, this is slightly unrealistic. If you can look besides that, I hope you all can still enjoy this XD Ok, enough from me. Enjoy. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

_The Ride_

Kevin blinked slowly as he stared up into the bleachers. Far into the corner sat the person he never expected to see. His movement stopped as he watched Edd doing his homework, not bothering anyone. A smirk formed, the dork actually came. Before he could call out to the other, he was being tackled by the other team. Grunting, his back hit against the well cut grass.

"Kevin! Head in the game!" The coach yelled, a frown on his lips as he clutched his clipboard. "This is why we need practice games like this. You can't start getting distracted." He huffed.

Kevin sat up and sighed. "Right…" He mumbled before glancing back up into the stands. He blushed lightly when seeing Edd watching and giggle. "Great, now he's laughing…" He grumbled before getting up. Dusting himself off, he jogged over to start a new play.

oOoOoOo

Practice ended rather quickly, Kevin stripped out of his dirty clothing, replacing them with his casual clothing. Waving to a few of the cheerleaders, he stepped outside. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he began walking towards his motorcycle.

"Oh, Kevin?" Came a shy, nervous voice behind him.

Kevin turned with a raised eyebrow before seeing who it was. Biting the inside of his cheek, he smiled. "Dork."

Edd rubbed his arm nervously, "I-If I may, may I ask you something?" He asked, his face growing pinker by the second.

Kevin's eyes darted to the ground, not able to handle looking at the others blushing expression. "What is it?" He asked, hoping his voice wasn't as harsh as he thought it was.

Edd soon followed and looked elsewhere. "Your confession to me… This isn't a prank is it? A joke? I take these things rather seriously and I don't want to be messed with." He said softly. His blush grew, "I… I think if you are serious, I may consider this." He said slowly, his tongue flicking across the gap in his teeth. Curse that nervous habit of his!

Kevin looked up at him, he had to hold in a sigh. This all was a joke. A stupid bet that was really pointless. He couldn't really back out of this, he had already given a fake confession to Edd and told Rolf he'd win. "Yeah…" He chuckled softly though his expression didn't match too well with it.

Edd smiled, "Now, what was it that you wanted us to do after practice?" He asked curiously, his legs moving the same pace as Kevin's as they continued over to his motorcycle. He stopped in front of the bike and paused, "Do we really have to ride such a dangerous vehicle?" He asked slowly.

Kevin really wanted to tell him that he could walk home for all he cared. He didn't want anyone to see him with this nerd anyway. Deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, he shrugged. "I'm a good driver." He said as he grabbed the single helmet strapped on it. "Here." He said as he handed him the headgear.

Edd looked down at it for a long moment, "What about you? Shouldn't you also wear one?" He asked as he tried to figure out how to even put it on.

Kevin took the helmet, "I'll be fine." He grumbled as he put the helmet on Edd, grabbing the others chin, he tilted it up. Doing the strap, he noticed Edd's embarrassed expression. He wanted to tell Edd to stop blushing like that, he wanted to but he couldn't find the words. Turning around instead, he got on the motorcycle. "Let's go."

Edd nodded nervously as he placed his hands on the other's shoulders as he got on carefully. "Sorry for the trouble…" He mumbled softly as his arms found themselves wrapping around Kevin's waist.

Kevin started up the motorcycle, his face burned slightly as he tried to ignore the others warmth on his back. "Hold on tighter…" He ordered, feeling as the other did so. Why was he freaking out on the inside? This wasn't the first time he had someone ride with him. Nazz rode all the time, same with most of the girls in his class. Edd was the first guy though, maybe that was it. He was embarrassed to have a guy on here with him. That had to be it. Driving out of the parking lot, he ignored Edd when the other rested his head on Kevin's back.

Edd sighed softly as he watched the scenery pass by. He had given his two best friends a small lie about hanging out with Kevin. He never lied, but this time was different. The guy he had been crushing on since they were kids decided to confess his feelings to him. He would take this chance, the thought of getting hurt had crossed his mind but he didn't think too much of it.

"We can hang out at your house if that's cool." Kevin said, not obvious to Edd being lost in his thoughts. "We can watch a movie on TV or something." He suggested. Maybe he'd make a move on the guy, just to see if the dork was interested. If not, then all this was for nothing. He felt a pain in his chest, he felt… bad. He wasn't the type of guy who played around with others hearts, he didn't try to at least. He had broken many but that was because he didn't have any feelings for all those girls. Wasn't Edd the same? Why did he feel different?

Edd sat up straight and looked ahead, "My house? That seems alright. My parents are out of town so I hope that's okay with you." He informed, noticing that their houses were coming in view. His heart began racing, was Kevin able to feel it? He was so nervous it wasn't funny.

Kevin slowed until he stopped, turning into Edd's driveway. Turning the engine off, he glanced back with a smirk. "See? Wasn't bad at all now was it?" He asked before watching Edd crawl off. Getting off himself, he stepped in front of him. "Hold still," he ordered as he undid the strap to the helmet. Tugging the helmet off, his eyes widened. "Cute…" He mumbled.

Edd tilted his head in confusion before realizing what Kevin was mumbling about. Feeling the gentle winds blow through his messy hair, his face immediately grew dark. "M-My hat! Give it back to me!" He ordered as he grabbed for it inside of the helmet.

Kevin grinned and held the helmet above his head, "Why? You look…" He blushed, he couldn't repeat that word again, especially not out loud. His free hand reached out and gently touched the top of Edd's head. "It's even soft…" Kevin said surprised as he coursed his fingers through it.

Edd froze, his blush only growing hotter. His eyes closed tight, goose bumps raising on his arms as Kevin played with his hair. He hated his hair so much, it was so messy unlike the rest of him. No matter what he did, it always returned to this state. Only Eddy and Ed had seen him like this, this was the first time someone outside of his life seen something so personal. "J-Just… don't laugh…"

Kevin slowly pulled away, "Why would I laugh? I think you look nice without your hat." He said before digging his hat out of the helmet. Setting the helmet on the bike, he sighed. "Look at me." He ordered.

Edd slowly opened his eyes and looked away, "It's alright. I understand. You don't have to lie to me." He said softly, his eyes widening when Kevin grabbed his chin, making him look up into the others emerald eyes.

"Shut up Dork." Kevin grumbled as he tugged the hat back on him. "If I was lying, do you think I'd be here?" He asked and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his hand and waited, "Aren't you going to let your guest in?" He asked, his smirk finally returning. He glanced down at their hands, he swallowed hard. Shaking his head, he stepped inside with a frantic dork.

**A/N: *Wiggles Eyebrows*Yes.**


	5. Kiss

**A/N: QmQ At the bottom today… Btw I was sick, wasnt feeling the best to update yesterday. Just saying ~o,u,o~  
**

_Kiss_

Kevin stared at the TV though he wasn't really paying attention to the movie that Edd had put in. Currently, he was trying not to stare at the said person who was curled up next to him, passed out sleeping. Pursing his lips, he couldn't make himself push the dork away. Edd just looked too… peaceful. Maybe he should just leave, that would be the best. Leaning up, he tried to move forward.

Edd groaned softly, as if in a protesting way. His arm lifted and wrapped itself around Kevin's waist, hugging him as he snuggled closer to Kevin's warmth.

Kevin couldn't help but blush lightly as he looked away, "Dork…" He sighed and rested back on the couch, "What now?" He asked himself. Glancing over at Edd once more, a small frown formed. Another male was hugging him, probably even dreaming about him, shouldn't he be disgusted? He should have pushed the other away by now.

"Kevin…" Edd mumbled softly, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Kevin sighed once more and wrapped an arm around Edd, he was slightly curious about what Edd was dreaming of. He then looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was getting late, had he really been here for that long. Digging his phone out, he dialed his mothers' number. He explained to her softly that he'd be staying at a friend's house tonight, he'd be sure to leave for home early tomorrow. He definitely wouldn't waste his weekend on this guy.

Putting his phone away, he grabbed Edd and picked him up. Taking a minute to find his room, he took him there and set him down on the bed. He held his breath as Edd stirred once more. When the other opened his eyes, he cursed. "Go back to bed Dork." He ordered, frowning when the other didn't listen.

"Kevin…" He said softly with a tired smile. "You didn't leave… I was sure you would." Wiping his eyes, he didn't notice Kevin twitch.

_So cute…_

Edd looked up confused, "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head. His hat was crooked, hairs sticking out everywhere.

_So very cute._

Edd's eyes widened when Kevin grabbed his chin. "K-Kevin?!" He asked surprised before his frazzled thoughts were vanquished by a warm kiss.

It took a moment for Kevin to realize what he was doing, his body reacted by itself. Once he regained his senses, he pulled away, a matching surprised expression on his face. He looked away from Edd's beat red face and ran a hand down his face. "Sorry…" It was for the bet. Nothing more, nothing less. Right? He wouldn't kiss another guy for no simple reason.

Edd blinked, his fingertips lightly touching his lips. "You kissed me…" He mumbled, it was like his dream was coming true. "Don't be sorry…" He blushed darker, his lips trembled slightly. He was already beginning to miss the warmth feeling. "You can… do it again." He said softly, sitting up.

Kevin looked at him surprised, was Edd really gay? Was he really in love with him? It was going to break his heart so much when he found out the truth. "I'm no good Dork…" He sighed, shaking his head. He had never felt this bad in his life, why was this suddenly hitting him? His eyes then widened when Edd wrapped his arms around him.

"You are good Kevin, I know on the inside, you're a sweetheart." Edd said with a smile. "I forgave you for all that stuff you did to us a long time ago." He then pressed his face in the crook of Kevin's neck, "It made me so happy to hear you confess…"

There was that pain again, it throbbed so much. He pushed Edd away gently, "I'm sorry…" He apologized again before grabbing the other's chin. "I'll kiss you again… If you answer a question." He said weakly, the pain only getting worse.

Edd looked up, a smile on his face. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Will you… go to the prom with me?" He asked, his eyes closed. He needed to stop being a wimp, when had he care about what Edd would do when he found out? Yesterday he had seemed so prepared, for sure on winning this thing. But now… just hanging out with this dork… Nothing is the same anymore.

Edd looked slightly surprised, shocked that Kevin asked him that. "Of course I will…" He said softly.

Kevin knew he'd say yes, he was just so overwhelmed with this love that he couldn't see clearly. He slightly hoped that Edd would have said no, that would have made all of this just stop. That wasn't the case. Pushing the thoughts from his mind, as promised, he gently kissed Edd once more. Then again, just to get everything off his mind. His kisses grew more rougher as each kiss came, soon moving from Edd's kiss-swollen lips to his neck and collarbone. All to get distracted. Marks everywhere, Kevin gave Edd all that he wanted, he had that to make up for all the pain that was to come.

**A/N: I'm sorry you guy's QmQ This chapter sucked. I'm so sorry… just throw rocks at me already. Oh gawd, I can see the flames… *Hides in Corner* I'll write sex soon, will that make it any better? Just give me some time! This chapters so short too… *sniffs* It was a filler… oh lorde… *holds out cupcake* just take it. Totally no weed or drugs in it. Just take it. I love you all, hopefully you love me too still. Even though I just made you all read this shit. My self esteem just plummeted. Oh my…**


	6. Hot

**A/N: QuQ I love you guys so much. You are all just way too nice. I thought you'd hate the last chapter. Thank you so much. *Gives cupcakes*Take them, you all deserve them.**

_Hot_

Kevin rested in the stands; he was taking small break from practice. Sitting close to the cheerleaders hadn't been the best decision it had seemed. All they were talking about was prom. What color their dress was going to be, where they were going to get their hair done. Nazz was one of them. She was talking about how she was still looking for a date. No one dared to ask him, they already knew, by now, the whole school knew about him and Double D. With only a week left until prom, the troubling thoughts that had finally vanished were beginning to resurface in his mind once more.

He told himself he'd stop thinking about it, knowing it would be okay. Edd would understand. After all they had done together, he'd understand. He had to. Double D wasn't the type to get angry, or show any negative emotion. That just wasn't his person. He wouldn't even know. Rolf had kept his mouth shut, so it was alright. Everything was okay. Looking up in Edd's usual corner, as usual, he watched the dork work on his homework. Edd never watched, only being present because Kevin wanted him to be there. Kevin heard a whistle and stood. Back to laps, maybe that would help clear his head.

oOoOoOo

His motorcycle purred before shutting off. Letting Edd off, he got off himself and grabbed the others hand in a warm hold. Walking to the door, he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving his hand a light squeeze.

Edd blushed lightly and nodded, "You sure you can't stay? I can cook us something." He tried to persuade but frowned sadly when Kevin shook his head. "You could do your project over here…" He pouted slightly.

Kevin smiled and chuckled, "I've stayed at your house until the moon came out every day. Don't be so greedy Dork." He then pushed Edd's hat down, covering his eyes.

Edd blushed, "H-Hey-" His words were interrupted by warm lips on his own. Leaning in, his arms wrapped themselves around Kevin's neck. Every kiss from the other was so valuable; it was as if he was afraid it would be the last or something. Feeling Kevin's hands drop, Edd pulled away and fixed his hat. "Come inside… Please?" He asked his eyes begging.

Kevin couldn't look away; those eyes always made him give in. He had puppy dog eyes! He sighed and hung his head in defeat, "Fine… but only for a little while…" He groaned, smiling at the excited noise Edd gave.

Edd grabbed his hand and led him inside. "Are you hungry? What do you want to eat? I have some noodles, oh! Let's make spaghetti." He suggested, beginning to get excited. He gasped when Kevin pushed him, he hit the couch. Rolling onto his back, he looked at Kevin bewildered. "N-Not nice."

Kevin crawled on top of him and sighed, "I'm sorry Dork but I'm not hungry for your food." His hands rested on Edd's chest, he could feel the others heart beating hard. "But, I do see something _very _appetizing." He leaned down, his lips pressing against the others neck.

Edd changed to a reddened state, a small moan slipping past his lips."Kevin… not on the couch… That's so dirty." He complained as he turned his face away. Biting his lip, he felt Kevin suck and bite, adding new marks to his old ones. He needed to start being careful, Eddy got annoyed every time he seen any evidence of the twos… alone time.

Kevin's hands slid under Edd's shirt before lifting up his chest. His own heart was beating fast, his emotions running everywhere. The first time they had done things like this, it was because of him feeling bad. Now… he wanted it. He craved Edd. Who knew that in just a few weeks, one could fall so deep for another? The three words had yet to come out of his mouth, it just felt like it wasn't time to say them yet. He wanted to wait a bit longer. He tugged Edd's shirt off, then his hat. "Dork…" He sighed against his skin, "Shut up…" He pressed his lips hungrily against the others, his fingers running through Edd's thick, raven colored hair.

Edd clutched Kevin's shirt, pulling him down closer. His hands then slid down, his fingers grazing Kevin's belt. He blushed when Kevin chuckled into the kiss. He broke from the kiss and pouted, "Don't make fun of me. You can't touch me and kiss me and not expect me to not try to… forward the process." He said as he tapped his index fingers together nervously.

Kevin rolled his eyes and tossed his own hat off. Then off came his shirt, digging in his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet. Noticing Edd's confused stare, he tossed a condom wrapper onto Edd's chest. "Want to ruin this moment to go to your room or just use it?" He asked as he went back to hovering over top of Edd.

Edd shook his head, his eyes closing while Kevin gently kissed him. He felt Kevin tug at his jeans, they were next to go. Only in his boxers, he shivered under Kevin. It wasn't too long before his body began to grow hot, Kevin's hands touching everywhere they needed to. He gasped softly when Kevin rubbed him through the fabric. His lower body burned, his cheeks burning even more. It felt good though, he didn't want it to stop. If only there wasn't that annoying cloth between the two.

Kevin smirked at Edd's frustrations, pulling away. "What's wrong Double Dweeb?" He asked as he undid his pants. Pushing them down far enough to let his hardened shaft escape its containment, he grabbed the condom off of Edd's chest. "It looks like something's really bothering you." He pointed out, tearing the package open. Shuddering, he slid the condom on with a light sigh. He fingered Edd's boxers, "What do you want?"

Edd looked at him, he bit his lip. "You…" He whispered softly.

Kevin's smirk grew and he pulled off the rest of the others clothing. Positioning himself, he leaned down. "Correct answer Dork." He growled lightly before pushing into him. Feeling Edd's nails dig into his arms, he continued until he was all the way in. His hand went back down to Edd's member, his fingers wrapping around the length. Hearing Edd's breath hitch, he began stroking the other, his hips beginning to move.

Edd bit his lip hard, trying not to moan. "Kevin…" He groaned, feeling each time Kevin thrusted back into him.

Kevin grunted, his free hand going to Edd's hips and gripping him. His thrusts began picking up, his breathing heavier. "Edd…" He groaned right back, his eyes closing as he focused on the pleasure pulsing through him. Gritting his teeth, he gripped Edd harder, pumping him faster.

Edd cried out, his moans growing louder. He panted, his hands clawing at Kevin's back, red scratches remaining. He'd have to apologize for that later. He couldn't think about that right now though, the pleasure was just too much. Long moments passed before Edd was mewling out slurs of love, his body becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure everywhere. Crying out, he came, his seed covering Kevin's hand. Even as he went limp, he could still feel each thrust.

Kevin grunted, his hand letting go and gripping his other hip. Giving them a squeeze, he thrusted harder, his head shooting back as moans slipped passed his lip. He growled as he came, his chest moving as he breathed heavily. Sighing, he pulled out and collapsed on the other. "Damn it…" He groaned, now he didn't want to leave. He was too tired to even move. "I bet you planned this, didn't you?"

Edd blushed and grinned, he only shrugged as he also tried to catch his breath. That felt amazing, just as always. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Kevin…" He closed his eyes, he felt gross. All sweaty and sticky, now he needed a shower. "I love you Kevin…" He mumbled softly.

Kevin looked at him in shock, still not used to being told that. He relaxed once more and sighed. "You too Dork…" He mumbled, the same response he gave every time. He just wasn't ready to say those three words yet.

**A/N: So… Go on, tell me what you thought. Be honest. :D Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed.**


	7. Prom at Last

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy as hell you guys. Anyway, enjoy and please review. Thanks for reading.**

_Prom at Last_

Kevin sat on his motorcycle, his breath hitched. He stared at a blushing Edd in his own tux. "Lookin' good Dork." He complemented as he waited for the other to crawl on. Sighing softly, he backed out of Edd's driveway and headed to prom. His heart pounded in his chest, this is what he has been waiting for all alone. There was no way he could back out of this now, no matter what.

Edd smiled softly as he rested his cheek against Kevin's back. "Thank you for inviting me to go to this." He said with a blush, "I'm glad it's you I'm going with."

Kevin blushed lightly himself and swallowed hard, Edd was going to make him feel as guilty as he possible could. "No problem." He mumbled as he sped along, he wanted to get this over with as fast as he could. He was going to break this dweeb's heart, he shouldn't care. He wasn't really gay; he did everything just for this bet. Right? He was straighter than Plank, he shouldn't care. His hands tightened around the handles on the bike. He wouldn't chicken out on a bet, he refused.

Edd's arms wrapped around Kevin's waist tighter as they turned. He sighed softly as Kevin's strong cologne hit his nose. It smelled amazing; he could never get enough of it. "Are we going to after prom? Or one of our houses?" He questioned curiously and got no response. Craning his neck to look at Kevin's expression, he noticed how lost in thought he seemed. "Kevin?"

Kevin blinked and slowed down as they came to a red light. He didn't think Edd would be with him by that time. "Your place sounds fine after the after prom." He mumbled, turning when the light flashed green. He grimaced when the school began to appear, getting closer as each second passed. You could already hear the booming music and see multiple colored lights seeping from the buildings windows.

Edd looked at it in amazement; he never knew a place to learn could be turned into this. Excitement filled him, "We're almost there! Oh how I can't wait." He said with a grin.

Kevin parked and let him off first. He couldn't help but smile when seeing Edd bounce around in excitement, "Calm down Dork. You'll get your boxers all twisted in a bunch, that won't be too much fun." Grabbing his hand, he led them inside. Giving the woman their tickets, he ignored the look she gave them and headed inside. Eyes wandering around, he spotted Rolf talking to some blond. He suddenly felt sick, this really was it.

"Let's go dance Kevin," Edd said with a grin as he gave Kevin's hand a squeeze. Leading him out on the dance floor, he giggled as Kevin blushed.

Kevin shook his head and smiled, he should make the most out of this while he still could. Dancing along with Edd, he smirked as Edd laughed and blushed. Edd looked too cute when he blushed. Kevin couldn't help but grab him and pull him close. "It's starting a slow dance… shall we?" He asked coolly.

Edd grinned and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. "Only because you asked so nicely." He smiled and rested his cheek against Kevin's chest as soft music filled his ears. He watched other couples follow suit. He was surprised when seeing Eddy also here and who his date was. "Seems Eddy got the courage to ask Nazz." He pointed out, seeing his best friend and the blond swaying back and forth.

Kevin grunted softly and glanced over, Edd was right. Eddy was the last person he thought Nazz would agree to go with. Eyes moving, his breath stopped for a short moment when noticing Rolf watching them from afar as he leaned against the wall. He swallowed hard and looked away. He knew what Rolf was waiting for, he had to do it. He had to kiss him. Doing it alone was easy; he did it all the time. But this would be the first time people from school would see anything.

Edd looked up and smiled, he noticed Kevin's lost in thought expression again. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly as he stared up into Kevin's emerald eyes. He couldn't see all of the conflict running through Kevin's eyes.

Kevin let his head hang for a moment, "Kiss me Edd…" He finally mumbled, forcing the words out. Looking up at Edd, he saw his darkened blush.

"Won't we get in trouble though?" Edd asked nervously.

Kevin shook his head, "No one is even looking." He said as his hands slowly slid from Edd's hips to his face. Leaning forward, he kissed Edd gently. Cradling Edd's face in his hand, he let the kiss linger until the slow song changed to a fast upbeat one. He pulled away, his heart pounded. "Will you… Get us some punch?" He asked as he let him go.

Edd grinned and nodded, "Yes. I'll be right back." He said before running off happily.

Kevin frowned and headed towards Rolf as soon as Edd was out of sight. He crossed his arms at the bluenette. "There, I brought him to prom and kissed him. I win." He said with a huff.

Rolf looked at him surprised before nodding, "I thought I picked out a hard one but it seems the smart Edboy loved you before this started. But a deal is a deal. I'll do your homework." He said with a grin before it faltered, "Kevin?"

Kevin looked at him confused before looking at where he was staring. His heart sank at the confused expression on Edd's face. "Dork, I thought you were going to go get punch…"

Edd slowly frowned, "I was going to ask you where it was located." He then paused as he looked at Rolf. "What is this about? What does Kevin win?" He asked as his chest tightened. He then looked at Kevin, "What was this?"

Kevin wanted to avoid this, he really did. "Double D, it was nothing but a small bet-"

"A bet?" Edd asked angrily, his face reddening. "What was the bet Kevin? See how far you can get with me to do… what was it you owe him Rolf? Homework?" He spat, noticing Kevin wince. Tears stung at his eyes, "I let all my feelings flood out to you and all this time, you've been lying?" He took a step back, "It seems I was simply too blind to see how impossible this really was. After everything we did together…" The tears fell. "Stay away from me."

Kevin's eyes widened as he watched the other run passed staring students. "No…" He breathed; he didn't want it like this. He didn't want this to end. Yelling out the others name, his legs began working as he chased after the crying other.

**A/N: Did you like? Next is the last chapter, just an FYI.**


	8. Comfort

_Comfort_

Kevin panted softly as he left the school building, he stopped and looked around. "Edd!" He yelled, eyes wandering everywhere to look for the nerd. He groaned, he messed up, he messed up so much. Running forward, his head moving everywhere as he continued looking. Noticing a figure by his motorcycle, he shot forward. Recognizing the white stripes on Edd's hat, he slowed down to a walk. "Edd…"

Edd clutched his bag that was hanging off of Kevin's motorcycle. He had brought it just in case, you never know if you need it or not. He sniffed and wiped his watery eyes, "What is it?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have made the bet. It was stupid, I'm an idiot." Kevin grabbed his arm. "Please for-" His words were interrupted by a hard slap from the other. He paused, his one cheek reddening from impact.

Edd panted slightly and pulled away, "Don't touch me!" He hissed with a dark blush. He looked down at his stinging hand and clenched it in a fish. "Just leave me alone you… you…" There were so many thoughts running through his head that he couldn't even think of an insult to call him.

Kevin took a step forward, "I made a mistake, give me another chance." He pleaded as he stepped even closer.

Edd's eyes narrowed, "Another chance? Why? So you can get someone else to do somethingfor you? I asked you in the beginning if this was a joke, or a prank and you said no! You lied to me and made me think that you actual cared! I thought you…" He swallowed hard, "Loved me."

Kevin soon blushed lightly and grabbed his shoulders. "I do though! I wasn't faking it, I could never fake something as important as that." His hands gripped Edd's shoulders. "I really do!"

Edd pressed his hands to Kevin's chest as he tried to push the redhead away. "Liar! You never said it to me once this entire time we've been together! It was just me. You don't love me!" He choked out, more tears beginning to stream down his face.

Kevin's eyes softened and he pulled the dork to him. Pressing his lips to the others, he held him close as he kissed him deep. He could feel Edd push and fight against it before he too slowly melted into the kiss. Kevin pulled away only enough to rest his forehead against the others. "I love you. I love you Dork. I love you Edd. I love you Double D. I'll say it as much as you want just please…" He let out a shaky breath. "Please don't leave my life…"

Edd blushed darkly, his lips trembling. "Keep saying it…" He breathed out, his chest moving as he caught his breath.

Kevin leaned and pecked his lips. "I love you." He leaned in and kissed him once more. "I love you…" Another kiss as he hugged Edd closer to him. "I love you so much…" He sighed softly looked down at him. "I'm so in love with you that you are all that I can think about. All the time. I turned gay just for you, just thinking about you is enough to tur-" His words stopped with Edd's hand on his mouth.

"O-Okay. I believe you, but in order for me to forgive you, you have a lot to do to make this up to me." Edd huffed, lightly kissing him. "Let's go to my house, you can start there." He huffed as he crossed his arms. He really was crushed but the fact that Kevin actually ran after him made him feel loved.

Kevin leaned in and kissed his lips gently. He hugged him with a grin, he was so glad Edd didn't hate him. The slap had hurt but he wouldn't complain. Pulling away, he grinned as he crawled on his bike. "So much for prom." He chuckled as he felt the other crawl on. Starting the motorcycle up, he headed back to Edd's house. He'd make sure that tonight Edd would feel loved.

**A/N: Short ending, I know. I hope you all enjoyed though. Thank you so much for being here with me. I got a new story idea planned out so expect another KevEdd. It'll be lovely.**


End file.
